guardiansoftheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Reports
Mission reports are going to be used in a variety of ways in the Guardians of the Force, their main uses will be to keep log of how missions are carried out and how people perform on them. The reports will also be used by the council as evidence if merits are requested for an individual - possibly for consideration for advancement as well. These reports will be carried out by the Leader or the Highest rank in the squad and should be signed off accordingly. - Sitaios Aruat. Espionage (Intelligence) Name: '(Person filling in the report, Should be officer leading the mission) '''Participants: '(those who took part in the mission, ie members of the squad) 'Location/Date/Time: '(Pretty much what it says in the title. Where it happened, time of event can be an estimate. We will be using a normal calendar, so Monday, Tuesday ect.) 'Mission details: '(What the target was, what were your methods of aquiring the information and if anything went wrong or particularly well) 'Information Gathered: '(What information was gathered, possible suggestions on what should be done with information.) '-IMPORTANT!!-' Fill "Intelligence Reports" in as the category of the new page. When filing a report, please use the following code to indicate this is an Intelligence report: INT-001. The number depends on how many reports have been filed before yours. '-IMPORTANT!!-' ---- Intelligence Reports Combat mission This type of report will be used to log any happenings off world or outside of Guardians of the Force territory, the following template should be used: '''Name: (person who is writing the report, should be the most senior officer.) Participants: (People who were in the squad at that time.) Location/Time/Date: (Where it happened, time of event can be an estimate. We will be using a normal calendar, so Monday, Tuesday ect.) Mission Details: (What was the objective of the mission and what happened, this space should also be used to name any who did well or did not do so well.) Conclusion: (Conclude the mission details and give constructive criticism to those who could have done better, also how you could help them achieve their goals.) '-IMPORTANT!!-' Fill "Combat Reports" in as the category of the new page! When filing a report, please use the following code to indicate this is an Combat mission: CM-001. The number depends on how many reports have been filed before yours. '-IMPORTANT!!-' ---- Combat Mission Archive Security Report Security reports will be used to keep records of any breach of entry on ships or at base points used by the Guardians of the Force. These reports are to insure individuals or squads to learn from any mistakes or mishaps and also take note of any person who does exceedingly well. The report should have the following template: Name: (The person who is writing the report, include rank.) Members of Squad present: (those who were with you in your team at the time of the incident / situation) Event Details: (Describe what happened, who it was by and what action you took. Note down those who stood out in the squad and how they stood out. Also state if prisoners have been taken.) Conclusion: (Conclude the event. What went well, what did not go well and justify your actions toward the situation.) '-IMPORTANT!!- 'Fill "Security Reports" in as the category of the new page. When filing a report, please use the following code to indicate this is an Security Report: SR-001. The number depends on how many reports have been filed before yours.' -IMPORTANT!!-' ---- Security Archive Optional Sub-headings Recommendations: (If you feel someone has particularly done well and deserve to be considered for merit) Disciplinary: (anyone who has disobeyed orders constantly and has become a nuisance to the squad.) These sub heading's shouldn't be given out like candy / sweets to people, (E.g someone picks up a rifle and you give them a recommendation for tidying up.) They should be used for continuous acts of bravery or good service, not one off instances (And the obviously the opposite for Disciplinary.) File a Report Please use the correct filing naming and procedure in the following box and click 'File a report!'. Naming Example for a Security report: SR-001 Ord Mantell Power Surge. Category:Browse Category:In Character